The invention relates to an installation for adjusting a window pane in a motor vehicle of the type having a motor, a gearing arrangement and a power transmission connecting the gearing to the window pane.
Such installations are increasingly built into motor vehicles in order to facilitate opening and shutting of windows in the doors of the motor vehicle for the passengers. For this purpose an electric motor with gearing and means for transmission of power to the window pane are located in the lower part of the vehicle door.
In addition to a window regulator many vehicles are equipped with a central door locking installation which admits to lock and unlock all doors from one point or from various points about the vehicle. For this purpose a drive aggregate which can be an electric motor is also necessary in each vehicle door. Further, this motor with its gearing and the power transmission mechanism must be accomodated in the lower part of the vehicle door.
In known installations thus two electric motors are necessary for moving the window as well as the door locking device. Accordingly, the costs for two electric motors are essentially double. Also the wiring efforts for the motors are considerable. Besides it is extremely difficult additionally to accomodate two drive aggregrates with the related mechanisms for power transmission in the lower part of the vehicle door in which, when the window is open, the window pane is located.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to reduce the costs for window regulator and door locking device, to reduce the space in the vehicle door for these aggregates and thus to facilitate accomodation. The changes must be made in such a way that it is still possible to move the window pane and the door locking device independently of each other. The changes should be very simple too, but inspite of this ensure a proper functioning.